


Now?

by Marvelousxmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Horny Magnus Bane, Husbands, Kinda, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Morning Sex, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, because there is a prompt, married Malec, morning malec, why isnt this a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelousxmalec/pseuds/Marvelousxmalec
Summary: wrote this from a prompt generator"NSFW Magnus waking up in the middle of the night horny, and he begs Alec to have sex. however, Alec is very tired, and instead tells Magnus they'll have sex in the morning. Now, imagine Alec walking up to Magnus sitting on top of him and saying 'now?' "
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 260





	Now?

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i'm back with another one shot, a smut one shot. as the summery says i got this from a prompt generator and i really enjoyed writing this. read the notes at the end to know about more works of mine that aren't on this account.   
> enjoy your reading! <3

𝘈𝘭𝘦𝘤 𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘯𝘶𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘱, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥'𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥. 𝘔𝘢𝘨𝘯𝘶𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘤, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘴𝘸𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥, 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘺 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘯𝘶𝘴. 𝘈 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦. 𝘈𝘭𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘸𝘰𝘰𝘥-𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴

Magnus' eyes fluttered open, his skin hot and a little sweaty and his cock was hard and twitching against the fabric of his boxers. Feeling needy and horny from the dream he just woke from.

Having wet dreams about his tempting husband was nothing new, but his dreams usually kept him asleep till the sun went up, when said tempting husband was awake as well.

Whenever this happened Magnus couldn't wait for Alec to wake up, immediately telling his husband about the lustful scene his brain came up with this time.

He always told Alec for one simple reason, the Shadowhunter always got turned on by those dreams almost as if he was the one having them. Magnus always got to make his dreams a reality in the morning.

But now Magnus was laying in their bedroom, the space pitch black. The only sounds were his heavy breathing and Alec's little snores.

Magnus tried to get his hands on his phone to check what time it was but found himself unable to move as he felt Alec's big hands grab onto his body, the Shadowhunter still unconscious.

One arm was wrapped around his belly, pressing Magnus' back to his husband's chest, feeling the fine hairs tickle his skin.

The placement of his second hand made Magnus theorize that Alec was doing this on purpose. His hand gripped Magnus' thigh tightly. Alec's fingers pressing at his inner thigh possessively.

But the snores were still heard behind him. Alec was sleeping, his body was just instinctively reacting to Magnus, Alec Lightwood bane loves cuddling.

But cuddling wasn't what Magnus was after right about now. Needless to say, he wouldn't mind them being in this position, as long as having Alec's dick inside him was involved.

So he pried Alec's hands off of himself so he could turn in the cage of Alec's arms to face his husband, softly shaking him until he steered awake.

He mumbled something incoherent, licking his dry lips before opening his eyes, squinting at his husband.

"Why are you awake mags?" Alec whispered hoarsely. His arms already pulling Magnus to press against him again.

"I woke up from a dream." Magnus spoke sensuality into his ear, trying to convey his horniness to his Shadowhunter. Alec's eyes opened more, his gaze filled with concern. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked, pulling away from Magnus a bit so he could look at his face more clearly now.

If he wasn't so needy, Magnus would've warmed up a little more over the concern that perked up in Alec, but he was a man on a mission, he couldn't allow himself to be swoon by that.

"No, I didn't. I had a dream. One of those dreams that we both participate in, Y'know." He said and started grinding against Alec while starting to kiss his neck, grazing his teeth down the soft skin.

Unfortunately for Magnus, Alec's self control has gotten a lot better as time went on. He grabbed onto Magnus' waist, making his movements stop.

Alec was really enjoying his slumber. He had a long day. The clave overworking him more than usual, he came back home exhausted, needing to rest and cuddle his husband more than anything. It's not that he didn't want to answer Magnus' urges, he was just really tired and wanted a good bear cuddle right now.

"M'tired" was all he said. Alec proceeded to tangle their legs together and pushed Magnus down on his back, the Shadowhunter crawling on top of his warlock, letting all of his body weight rest on him.

Alec is a giant. In the good and bad way and right now Magnus was getting the bad of it. There's no way he could push Alec off without putting in a lot of effort and actually hurting his Shadowhunter. So he decided to go with another approach.

"Uh fuck Alexander. Need you so bad right now fuck." Magnus moaned overdramatically. Hoping that will get the inquisitor going, but Alec didn't even budge.

"In the morning." Came out of Alec before he settled more comfortably on top of the high warlock and closed his eyes. Magnus was about to whine again until he heard that the little snores have returned.

He then had no choice but to think of many disgusting things to turn him off as fast and best as possible, before letting the soft snores loll him to sleep.

When Alec opened his eyes the first thing he felt was how painfully his cock was aching. His raging boner stiff and throbbing.

The second thing he noticed was the weight on his thighs, alongside a dragging across his dick from that same moving weight that he felt was on top of him.

He didn't even have to open his eyes or feel around with his hands to know that his stunning husband was grinding down on him while he slept to get him to this state.

Alec eventually opened his eyes after releasing a long moan. His eyes meeting with the exact image he knew he is about to see. Magnus sitting naked on him, while Alec himself was naked as well, both of their dicks hard as they kept sliding against one another.

"Now?"

It took Alec's brain a few seconds to catch up with what Magnus said but he got there at the end. Once everything connected Alec was fully awake and aware. He brought his hand up, waiting for Magnus to do his thing.

They've been doing this for long enough to know what that means, Magnus snapped his fingers and suddenly Alec's fingers were covered in lube. Both man smirking at each other.

Alec brought his index finger to Magnus' ass and started circling his finger around his hole teasingly. Magnus was having none of it.

"You better push that finger inside me before I bind your wrist with magic and fuck myself with it." He warned him, his husband's eyes opening wide in surprise.

"You're that far gone huh baby?" Alec said, way too smug for Magnus' liking. "I've waited since the middle of the night yesterday. If your cock isn't hitting my prostate in the next five minutes I'll fuck myself."

Alec wasn't that taken aback. This wouldn't be the first time Magnus was so needy he threw threats around. It turned Alec on to no end, knowing that Magnus wanted him so badly.

"Is that a challenge Mr. Lightwood-bane?" Alec asked. a shine to his eyes, his pupils blowing up.

Magnus looked down at his husband, knowing Alec's competitive spirit that he's about to be absolutely wrecked by the Shadowhunter. Magnus always had his dreams come true in the morning.

Magnus spoke up, his voice gentle and dropping an octave. "Do your worst."

With that, Alec shoved his finger past Magnus' rim as deep as he could. Alec has stretched him out countless times so he knew that Magnus enjoyed a rough and quick preparation, the warlock loving the incredible burn inside of him.

When Magnus felt the digit go inside him he let out a scream of pleasure that turned into a gruffly moan. His glamour dropping immediately as Alec started to push his finger in and out of his hole.

Meanwhile, Alec's other hand was tightly gripping one of Magnus' ass cheeks. Lifting his ass and bringing it down, in sync with the thrusts of his finger.

When Magnus whined loudly and sinful, Alec knew he needed another finger. He brought his middle finger along with the first and continued his ministrations, scissoring and twisting his fingers as he thrust them in and out.

Magnus was moaning and whining. The fingers inside him feeling as good as they always have. Alec looked at his beautiful face that started to break out in a sweat, hooded cat eyes looking down on him lustfully. Those mesmerizing orbs along with the tightness around his fingers draw a moan out of Alec as well.

Alec started to feel Magnus' rim loosen up yet added a third finger to the other two, wanting to stretch him out as much as he can before fucking him hard and rough, just to make sure it won't hurt so much that Magnus wasn't enjoying it anymore.

After a minute of thrusting three fingers in and out of Magnus' hole, Alec decided he has gotten his husband as loose as he could and pulled his fingers out. Magnus clenched onto nothing and whined, needing something to fill up the emptiness inside him, and he yearned for something much bigger.

Magnus snapped his fingers again and coated his own hand with lube and started smearing it all over Alec's cock and added a little more fresh lube to his entrance.

Alec grabbed onto Magnus' hips and propped him above his dick, then held himself with one hand right at Magnus' hole before lowering Magnus down onto him, the tip of his cock breaching the ring of muscle.

Once Alec bottomed out inside of Magnus, his warlock draped himself across the Shadowhunter's body, pulling him into a bruising kiss, tongues sliding together and teeth biting lips as they wrapped themselves around each other, wanting to be as close and connected as they could.

Magnus feeling lightheaded from the drunk feeling he always got when they kissed with such passion and urgency and the immense burning pressure inside of his ass.

Magnus started to move his hips back and forth, Alec's cock grazing his walls as Magnus enjoyed the delicious stretch as his husband continued to kiss him.

Their lips released with a loud pop, a string of saliva hanging between them. "Fuck me, Alexander, please." Magnus whined and Alec was happy to oblige.

He planted his feet flat on the bed, raising his knees and got a good, firm hold on Magnus' hips and Magnus grabbed onto Alec's knees before Alec was lifting him off his cock almost all the way and then slamming him back down on himself as he thrusted upwards.

Magnus couldn't help but scream once again, then started biting onto his lower lip forcefully, almost drawing blood. That rough thrust knocked the air out of his lungs.

Alec brought him up and down on his cock a couple more times before Magnus moaned at him to fuck him harder. Alec lifted off the bed and switched their positions, getting Magnus beneath him.

He pushed back inside the warlock again and nuzzled his face to Magnus' then released a deep gravelly moan right at Magnus' ear once he rammed inside him all the way again.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck as his husband started pounding into his ass without mercy at a steady and fast rhythm while biting and sucking onto his neck.

"A- Alec harder, please... uh uh- I need- fuck fuck, Alexander." After a while of going at it Magnus tried to speak, but forming a sentence as his husband was fucking his brains out was absolutely impossible. He was starting to get close but he needed Alec to reach that spot inside of him to push him over the edge.

"I know what you need baby, gonna give it to you just the way you like it." Alec assured him, then grabbed onto his husband's legs and threw them on top of his shoulders.

Once the position changed Alec hit Magnus' prostate dead on. Once Magnus felt Alec's cock touch that sweet bundle of nerves inside him he started moaning uncontrollably and threw his head back to the pillow, his eyes rolling back.

"Uh uh uh Alec again, do that again please! I'm so close fuck." Magnus yelled to his husband, wanting him to finally push him over the edge and feel Alec's cum flood his ass.

Alec, like the good husband he is, did not waste another second before repeating the move over and over again, wanting to make Magnus come while he was also being consumed by the need to reach ultimate bliss as well.

He continued to thrust forcefully, hitting Magnus' prostate almost every time until one particularly hard thrust threw the warlock over the edge, making his cock erupt as he started to shoot his load onto his and Alec's chests.

Once Alec saw Magnus cumming he buried himself to the hilt, as deep as he could get, inside his husband's ass and started filling it with his hot cum, his dick spazzing out.

After a few minutes, their dicks softened and they could both breathe in a rather steady rhythm, Alec rolling off of Magnus to lay next to him because their chests were getting clammy from all the sweat and cum that was trapped between them.

Magnus was about to snap his fingers to clean them up so they could go back to cuddle, but Alec grabbed his wrist before he could. His eyes darkened once more then smirked at Magnus as he gave him a pointed look towards the shower.

"Round two, now."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this one! and of course feel free to kudos and comment what you thought. give me criticism, just please be nice about it :)
> 
> another thing i gotta say is, go to @angelicxlewis here on ao3 and check out her fanfic. it's a Shadowhunters x hunger games crossover and it's an absolute masterpiece! she's my best friend and my beta and an amazing writer. i have the honor of being her beta and also wrote smut for that fic. so if you wanna read an awesome story and more of my work go check it out


End file.
